Love Me or Leave me
by xTroyellafangrlx
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been best friends for a long time. Can one night ruin that or turn them into something more than friends? What if something happens to Gabriella? Will Troy stick by her? Troyella. Changed my name.I was known as troyellazanessalove.
1. hey guys! guess what?

**Hi guys! I felt like writing another story so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical **

Chapter 1

Gabi's P.O.V

Gabriella Montez walked into East High. It was a start of a new year and she was so excited. She couldn't wait to meet her friends Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. The three had met when they first started East High. They weren't Gabriella's only friends, there was also Troy Bolton. He was the most popular guy in the school. Gabriella and Troy had been friends since a very young age. Gabriella hadn't been in contact with any of them over the holidays as she went to California.

"Ella!" Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind her smiling goofily. He was the only one to call her nick names.

"Hi Troy!"

"Missed me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella pretended to be thinking then replied cheekily "No not really." Troy pouted and crossed his arms, Gabriella giggled.

"I'm sorry Troy, I did miss you." Troy turned his head away from her.

"OK, OK I missed you a lot."

"Now that's more like it Brie!" Troy encouraged. They continued on their way to homeroom asking each other about their holiday.

"Hey Gabs guess what?" He asked excited.

"What?"

"I got a girl friend!" Troy said excited, the same goofy grin spreading across his face. Gabriella laughed at how excited he was getting.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Kate."

"You mean Kate head cheerleader Kate?"

"Yeah!"

Gabriella hated Kate. She was head cheerleader and in Gabriella's opinion she was a big fat slut. Troy was the star player of the basketball team and more then half the girls in the school had a crush on him. In a way Gabriella kinda saw this coming. Even though she didn't like Kate she still had to pretend she was happy to make Troy happy.

"Great but she does know what she's getting herself into right?" Gabriella asked pretending to be serious. Troy grabbed Gabriella and tickled her.

"Troy let go of me. "

"Only if you say that I am the hottest guy in school."

"Troy…stop!" She managed in between chokes.

"Say it!"

"Fine Troy is the hottest guy in school." Gabriella whispered praying no one else heard them. When they finally reached homeroom Sharpay came out of nowhere.

"Where were you two? I've got the greatest news ever!"

"Sharpay please don't tell me you already have news." Gabi giggled.

"What I have my resources. Anyway this really cute guy not a jock or nerd is having a party at his house this week!!"

Troy and Gabriella just rolled their eyes at her.

"What? Anyway it's this Saturday and both of you are coming no matter what. Troy Kate is going so you better too. Great that you finally got a girlfriend."

"How did you-

Soon his frown turned into another eye rolling and he walked to Chad. Chad was his best friend but Gabriella had never really had a conversation with him.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella to her seat. "So how about you come my house on Saturday. Then we'll figure out what we can wear together. Taylor and Kelsi are coming too."

"Sure I'll come. Hey Shar how come this guy is having his party now? I mean we've just got back."

"Well his parents were apparently supposed to be out that weekend but they had to change their plans to this week so that's why it's now." She finished with a smile. Once Kelsi and Taylor arrived they talked about what they were going to wear until Ms.Darbus walked in making the usual announcements.

Finally Homeroom was over. _Thank god for that_ She thought as she made her way to Math alone. Gabriella usually hated going to partys but for once she was actually excited.

**So there's the first chap! The next one will be longer I promise. **

**R&R PLZ!!!!! **

**Oh and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!**


	2. party!

**Hey Everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on my other story, Stalker (check my profile). Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Chapter 2

On Saturday night Gabriella packed her things in a bag and walked into her mom's room.

" Mama are you ready to drop me off to Sharpay's?"

"Yes. Just a second Mija." Maria **(Gabriella's Mom) **was struggling to find what to wear to buisness meeting.

"Mama want some help?" Maria turned to look at Gabriella. She didn't say anything but Gabriella understood that she obviously did. Smiling at her mother she walked over to her wardrobe.

"Thank you Mija, you are such a wonderful dresser I definately could use some help from you." Gabriella smiled softly. Her and her mother were so close. Gabriella had never had one single fight with her.

"Here you go mama." Gabriella said giving her mother a not to professional outfit but one that could certainly been worn on a buisness meeting.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked uncertainly.

"Hey you're the one who said I'm a great dresser and I know this would look great on you." Gabriella smiled assuringly. Maria took the out fit of off Gabriella and laid it on the bed.

"I'll get dressed when I come back. Come on."

Maria drove Gabriella to Sharpay's house.

"Have fun at the party." Maria called after Gabriella who had just walked put of the car.

"Have fun at your meeting to Mama." Gabriella said with a wave, then walked into the mansion her friend owned.

Once she walked in Sharpay ran up to her. "I have the perfact outfitfor you." Sharpay grabbed hey by the arm and pulled her up what felt like a hundred stairs.

Once they were in Sharpay's room Sharpay ran up to her bed.

"Hello to you to Shar."

" Did she drag you up the stairs too?" Kelsi asked walking out of the bathroom with some sort of cream in her hand.

"Yeah she did. Where's Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Here I am." Taylor walked out of Sharpay's walk in wardrobe. "You know I thought I got lost in there."

Gabriella giggled.

"Here it is!" Sharpay walked up to Gabriella again looking excited. She was holding a black dress that looked like it would come above Gabriella's knees. It was simple with a small design at the bottom. Even Gabriella knew it would look nice on here but was it to slutty?

"Sharpay are you sure?"

"Well Gabi if you don't take it I will but it would lokk tones better on you." Sharpay said looking longingly at the dress then enviously at Gabriella.

"She's right Gabriella it would look really nice on you." Kelsi and Taylor assured.

"Especially with your curls down." Taylor added.

Gabriella nodded. "Ok."

When they were finally done all of them looking stunning but Gabriella the most.

**(Sharpay wearing what she wore in Everyday)**

Kelsi wore a skirt matching top.

Taylor wore a blue dress with heels and her hair straight.

"We look great now let's go." Sharpay said walking downstairs. The three of them followed.

At the middle of the people were drinking, dancing and having heated make out sessions. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had gone leaving Gabriella alone. SHe couldn't find Troy and was thirsty. Dodging people carefully she went to get some punch. Once she had one she wanted another and another. After a while everything was blury. Somebody was sitting opposite her was drinking too.

"Hey, you." He said sitting next to her.

"Hey." She replied flirtly.

After having a make out session of their own they were in a bedroom...

**Well I can guess you know what happened. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. what are friends for?

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up! From now on the characters thoughts are going to be in Italics . **

_Chapter 3_

Gabriella moaned and rolled over. The sun was shinning brightly through a window so she shut her eyes harder hoping that she could block it out. 

Eventually giving up all attempts Gabriella opened her eyesto see a muscular figure lying beside her.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

_Why is Troy lying here? _

Gabriella looked down to see herself naked! Troy's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see he wasn't dressed either . Soon everything sinked in, everything that had happened the previous night.. A salty tear escaped her eyes. 

_I've lost it._

_God this is so embarrising!_

_I've gotta go. _

Gabriella struggled to get out of Troy's grip but it was no use. He was to strong. The more she tried to get out the more harder it seemed. He just held tighter. 

**Troy's P.O.V. **

Troy moaned. His sleep was being disturbed and he wasn't happy about it. Somebody was shouting. Slowly he opened his eyes to see somebody lying next to him. He squinted but everything seemed a blur. He closed his eyes and opened them once again. There was a familiar face. The big brown chocolate eyes and the tanned skin a single tear falling down her beautiful face, Gabriella. 

She seemed to be struuggling with something. Then Troy realised why. His arm was tightly over her naked waist. Soon he found that they were both naked!

_What happened?_

Gabriella lowered her head in shame, not meeting his eyes and snuggled down deeper under the cover. 

_How could I be so stupid?_

He let go of her waist knowing that he was probably hurting her . 

"Gabriella- 

That was all that could escape him. He saw another tear fall from her eyes. He turned his head in the other direction not wanting to see her cry, especially for something he did and not coming with any words of comfort. He heard a door shut behind him and turned his head to see Gabriella had gone,run away. 

"What have I done?" He asked himself

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

As soon as he turned his head she reached out for her clothes as soon as she could just wanting to run form there. She ran away as fast as she could to the direction off her house. Hoping that if she did everything would be normal again. More tears were escaping her eyes quick. She slowed down to a walk letting the cool air hit her face and held her arms in her hands.

_How could I have been so stupid? _

* * *

Once she had reached home she had washed straight away and changed into a baggy t-shirt. It was what she needed to relax herself a little. Unfortunately it hadn't and she ended up burying her head in her hands and crying for at least half an hour. 

_I can't let anyone see me like this. _

Gabriella walked into her bathroom and washed her face. Not wanting to be alone any longer Gabriella walked downstairs into the kitchen to find her Mom wasn't there. She then chaecked her watch and saw that it was 10am. 

_Probably still tired from the meeting. I wonder what tme she got home?_

Sighing she made her way back into her room and sat on her bed thinking about how things were going to change with her relationship with Troy. Gabriella heard the phone ring but ignored incase it was Troy, 

"Mija?"

Gabriella looked up to see her Mother standing in the doorway fully dressed.

"Sharpay is on the phone. She sounds really worried. You talk to her, I'll go make us some breakfast." Maria said walking away. 

"Ok." Gabriella called after her. 

Gabriella picked up the phone on her bedside table. 

"Hey, Shar."

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORIIED WE WERE!"

"I'm sorry Sharpay."

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Sharpay can you come to my house. I really need a friend to talk to."

Sharpay's voice softened 

"Ok. Gabriella are you Ok?

"I'm fine. I just need some one to talk to."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few."

"Mama Sharpay is coming over. Can you make her something too?!" Gabriella shouted

"Ok!" 

Ten minutes later Gabriella heard Sharpay's Convertible pull up. She ran downstairs to let her in. 

"Hey, Shar." Gabriella greeted. 

"Hey, Gabi and hello Ms.Montez." Sharpay added sweetly seeing Maria. 

"Mama can we eat in my room?" Gabriella asked. Maria nodded. 

Gabriella snatched the two plates and ran to her room with Sharpay at her heels.

"Ok Gabriella spill."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Ok last night I had some punch but kinda forgot people had spicked it. Troy had some too and we ended up sleeping toghether."

"Wow." Sharpay looked as if someone had hit her in the face.

What did Troy say when you guys woke up?" She said recovering from shock.

"He couldn't say anything he was to shocked himself." Gabriella felt some tears go down her cheeks again. 

Sharpay hugged her. "What am I going to do Shar? Thiss affects my whole realtionship with him." Gabriella sobbed. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You just have to talk to him." Sharpay said letting go of Gabriella. 

"Sharpay please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry I won't." She reassured. "Hey do want to watch a movie tonight? You can come round my house and we can do each others nails. It'll help you get you're mind off things."

"Thanks Shar. You're such a great friend." Gabriella said cheering up a little. 

"What are friends for." Sharpay smiled.

"Now let's eat this it looks great." Sharpay said turning to the food hunger in her eyes. 


	4. I missed you

**Thanks for all the reviews and any suggestions are welcome. Well here is the next chap.**

_Chapter 4_

Gabriella and Sharpay walked into East High debating on which guy was hotter from their homeroom.

"Gabriella I'm telling you Rick is hotter." Sharpay protested.

"Well, I don't believe you." Gabriella said crossing her arm over her top, standing her ground.

"Well I will prove it to you. He plays basketball and I heard they take their shirt of during his practise. Then you'll see his body and just melt to the ground."

"No, I don't think I will but you can get a picture o him for me." Gabriella joked.

Sharpay sighed. "You don't wanna go because of Troy right?"

Gabriella looked away and said nothing longing more than anything but to carry on with another conversation. Troy and her hadn't spoken all weekend. He didn't want to look at her and she didn't want to look at him. She still wondered if they could ever even be friends again. Gabriella pretended to busy herself with her nails still looking away from Sharpay. Behind her, she heard Sharpay heave another great sigh then took Gabriella's upper arms with her small hands and forced Gabriella to face her.

"Gabriella, you've got to talk to him! I hate seeing you like this. I know you miss him." This time it was Gabriella's turn to sigh.

"I can't Shar. It's just got to complicated," Gabriella lowered her head to the ground wondering if she should run ff but deciding against it, "to complicated." She repeated.

"Well maybe you're just making it more complicated than it seems. Talk to him. Trust me, its worth it. You guys were so close and it's not worth throwing all that away just because of one night." Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella lifted her head facing Sharpay. "I never knew _you_ could be so good at giving advice." She smirked.

Sharpay smiled and linked arms with Gabriella "And I never knew you could be so bad at changing subjects. Now c'mon lets go and find Kelsi and Taylor. They're probably wondering where we are." Together they walked through the crowded corridor and finally reached Taylors locker were Kelsi, they both seemed in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said casually, opening her locker and sorting her books.

"Hey." They replied simply.

"Whatcha talking bout?" Sharpay questioned admiring her nails every now and then frowning at something. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Kelsi thinks her outfit sucks."

Sharpay and Gabriella turned to look.

"Kelsi you look fine." Gabriella reassured smiling.

"Yeah Kels you looked great." Sharpay said glancing over again. Kelsi nodded slightly and looked a little relieved.

"Hey Gabriella where did you go on Friday? We got so worried." Taylor said looking Gabriella straight in the eye.

"Um...I called my Mom to pick me up because I wasn't feeling well." She lied putting her chemistry book in her bag.

"Mmmmhhhh." Taylor said obviously not convinced. Gabriella avoided eye contact with Sharpay.

"Gabriella you should have called us. We got really worried." Kelsi scolded.

" Sorry guys."

" Oh well, we better get to homeroom before Ms.Darbus gets there." Just then they saw a girl wearing a black mini skirt and a very low cut top. She hair was straightened and she was covered in make-up. She strutted through the corridor attracting everyone's attention.

"Kate." The four muttered. Kelsi pretended to gag and Gabriella went bright red. _Crap!_ She thought panicking slightly. _I completely forgot about her!!_

"C'mon." Sharpay said leading the way into homeroom. When they had reached homeroom they took ther seats by a window. Kelsi started to talk to Sharpay while Taylor scribbled in a book. Gabriella sighed and turned on her phone seeing old messages from Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay. She felt angry now. Troy hadn't bothered to call or even text. Gabriella didn't either but she still couldn't help herself from feeling a little upset. That was normal right?

After 5 minutes a women walked in wearing colourful clothes, big round glasses and had her hair up in a high bun; Ms.Darbus. Gabriella rolled hr eyes as she listened to usual morning announcements. The first was about some drama auditions that day and Gabriella could've sworn she heard Sharpay clap her hands. Sharpay had always been into drama along with fashion. After another 5 minutes someone burst into the classroom. This lucky person caught the whole classes attention. That someone was Troy Bolton. Gabriella swallowed hard and looked out of the window refusing to meet the cool blue eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton you're late." Ms.Darbus said not even looking up from her papers she was holding.

"I ... had to ...help my Dad." Troy panted.

"Uh...Jack has no respect for time." Ms.Darbus muttered. Troy frowned slightly. "Mr.Bolton take a seat next to Ms.Montez." Gabriella felt eyes on her but still carried on looking out of the window seeing new droplets of rain beginning to curtain it. She heard footsteps coming her way and her insides burned. _He's just sitting there. Nothing else._ Calming down slightly she turned her attention to Ms.Darbus.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay standing over her clutching her books. The rest of the class seemed to be leaving. Gabriella frowned.

"Wow, that went fast."

"You know Troy was staring at you like every five minutes. He misses you. You could see it in his eyes."

"Ok. I'll talk to him." Gabriella whispered lowering her eyes to the floor again. Next she had free period so she made her way to the library to pick out another book. After walking down two corridors and turning left she walked through to the empty library. There were two reasons Gabriella liked the library. One because it had books and the other because nobody hardly went there so it remained a nice, quite area.

A small smile met Gabriella's lips as she finally found what she was looking for. Romeo and Juliet. It had been her favourite book for years and years. Finding a comfortable seat at the back of the room she sat, her eyes scanning the words to reach her favourite parts.

"I thought I'd find you here." A deep voice had spoken, one Gabriella knew very well. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersault, her heart was beating faster and faster. _I'll have to face him one day._ Bravely, Gabriella lifted her head to see ocean blue eyes staring right back into her chocolate brown ones. To her surprise he sat down opposite her.

"I miss you Ella." He admitted. "And I'm not letting one stupid, drunken night get in the way of our friendship." Gabriella smiled slightly.

"I miss you to Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"Can we forget that night and carry on just being us?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Troy smiled wide. "How about we check out that new place?" He asked.

"What new one?" Gabriella frowned, her eyes lowering to the book again.

"That pizza place. It's near where I live." He explained leaning back on his chair and eyeing Gabriella's bag.

"That one? I've already been but I guess I could go again...What do you want with my bag?" She questioned.

"I didn't say I wanted anything with it" Troy defended. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Fine! I forgot to do some math homework. Can I Please copy yours?"

"No." Gabriella replied simply.

"Please." Troy pouted.

"Uhhh...fine." Gabriella dug into her bag and pulled out a blue maths book. "Here."

"Thanks. Hey, Gab? Haven't you read that book like twenty times? People who read that must be really boring." Troy said pullin out a pencil.

"Troy, do you want my homework or not." Gabriella asked bringing her book towards her slightly.

"NO I'm sorry. "

"That's what I thought." Gabriella smiled and looked back to her book skipping a few more pages.

After school Gabriella walked out with a big smile on her face.

"Brie?" Gabriella turned to see Troy jogging over. "Do you want to go to that new place. I swear I'm starving and I can't get that place out of my head." Troy looked dreamy for a moment.

"Um...okay. Let me call my Mom."

"Alright. I'll meet you in my car." Troy ran off at a very fast speed. Gabriella sighed and dialled her mothers cell.

"Mija?"

"Yeah, it's me. I called to tell you I'm going to the new pizza place with Troy."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye mama." Turning off her phone Gabriella walked to Troy's car. Droplets of rain fell on her head. Gabriella smiled, she loved he rain. By the time she reached Troy's car she was soaked.

"Well you took your time." Troy complained, he put a hand on his stomach as it grumbled. "Let's just go." Gabriella said, turning to turn on the radio."So, how good is this place?" He asked, turning around a corner.

"Well, pretty much the best."

"Good."

"Wanna here a secret?" Gabriella asked a smile appearing on her lips.

"Always." Troy said imitating Sharpay.

"I forgot my homework sheets in a classroom so I went back to get them and guess who I saw kissing."

"Who?!" Troy asked eagerly.

"SHARPAY AND ZEEK! " Gabriella screamed.

WHAT?!"

**Hope you enjoyed...**


	5. Adorable

**This chapter is about Zeke and Sharpay's kiss. It's short but I thought I would write it. Thanks to BlackBeauty613 who gave me the idea. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sharpay's P.O.V.

Sharpay sighed as she walked into Chemistry, the subject she wasn't good at. Even if she had a tutor her grades would be the same. Taking a seat near the back her eyes landed on Zeke Baylor. She smiled. Was so sweet, Sharpay adored everything about him. Especially the way when he talked to her, it was so cute when he got all nervous and started to scratch the back of his neck.

_Maybe I'll sit next to him today. _

Sharpay walked to the seat near him and glared at the boy with horn rimmed glasses before her. Frightened, he scurried out of his seat and to the one across the class room.

"H...Hey Shar. Do you mind if I call you Shar or shall I just stick to Sharpay-" Zeke rambled. Sharpay laughed and put a finger on Zeke's lips to quieten him.

"Shar is fine."

Sharpay turned her head to see Gabriella walking in. Her face seemed a lot brighter and happer then the morning.

_Maybe she did talk to Troy. _

Sharpay frowned at Gabriella but Gabriella replied with a smirk at Sharpay's choice of seating. Sharpay stuck out her tongue and looked away again.

"Well, let's get started."

A man with greasy hair walked in holding a load of papers.

_I bet that's the homework he's gonna set us. Great!_

After a dull hour the bell rang signalling them all to leave. Sharpay hung back while the class eventually left, leaving her with Zeke. Zeke walked over to her scratching his neck furiously. "So Sharpay I baked you some-

That was all he could manage. Sharpay kissed him. Zeke put his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. His hand travelled onto her back pulling her in. She smiled as she pulled back in need of oxygen.

Gabriella's P.O.V

_Finally I thought he would never shut up. Wait where's my Chemistry book. Must have forgotten to pick it up. _Gabriella sighed making her way back to the dreaded Chemistry room._ What excuse should I think for being late to English? _She finally made her way back to her destination. Gabriella stopped dead at the sight she saw before her...

**Well you can probably guess what that was. Thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
